Sheaaelyse
Sheaaelyse was a houseguest for Big Brother 13 and for Big Brother 17: Double Take. Biography Big Brother 13 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Of course i'm excited. I am so happy to be apart one of the biggest longterms in this community. What are you most looking forward to? Actually getting to participate in a season, rather than watching others play. Who would you love to play with? I would like to play with people I may know, because it's good to have someone you know you can trust What twist do you want to see? I don't really have a specific twist in mind, but it would be fun to see a america's voting twist. Name three things unique about you. My personality, style, and in general, me. Any final words? Nope! Bio Shea was one of the fourteen new houseguests to enter the Big Brother 13 house. Upon entering, Shea planned to be herself, the socially savvy person she is. Thus, she made sure to get along with everybody she could, as making enemies with the cast too early would start wildfires. The first week she was able to lay low, and not make any tides. Thus, when week two rolled around she was dead set on winning HOH, and succeeded. Due to his behaviors in the house and trust beginning to foil, Shea went after DeanArroyo week two, and ultimately succeeding in evicting him from the house. For the next two weeks, she continued to play a very lowkey game, not making any noticeable tides. On Week 5, she was originally crowned as the rightful HOH but her power taken away after it was realized there was an error in the challenge. Due to this, a redo was ensued, with Hear Dan winning instead. However, she was given 1-week immunity due to this error and was able to remain safe for the week. Hear had no plans to target her regardless. During week 6, the house agreed to target Crybaby alf on part one of the double eviction. Due to this, Shea had no problem evicting Cry. Unfortunately for Shea, this would turn around to bite her once Bluestaryy won her second HOH and decided to nominate Shea, feeling she was a threat. This ultimately left Shea on the minority side, and evicted that same night, thus placing 8th. She became the second juror overall from this season. Host Opinion At first, I didn't know what to expect from Shea. She came into the game with a socially bonded gameplay, and from this we usually have to make assumptions to predict the next move. Shea, however, proved everyone wrong on her being weak by winning the second week's HOH and going after a big house target, Dean. This appeased most people, and didn't make Shea's HOH reign meaningless. Following this, she was able to remain in-goods with majority of the following HOH's, never touching the block once. Impressive indeed. I personally felt bad when she had her HOH reign taken away, as she definitely fought hard for it. But out of fairness, the immunity did secure her jury and she was still able to survive one eviction during this phase. Unfortunately, her biggest downfall was being seen as a threat too early. Had she survived the double, I'm sure she could of been a fantastic winner if possible. Entertaining and definitely deserves a proper comeback in the future. Great game, Shea! Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 17: Double Take Competition History Voting History Trivia *She's the first houseguest to be dethroned by a faulty HOH causing a redo which she laters fail to win but luckily claims immunity in return of the unfair loss due to winning the first time. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:8th Place Category:BB13 Jury Category:BB17 Houseguests Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:Walked Players Category:14th Place Category:Asian-American Houseguests